Spotlight
by DemonRider404
Summary: Soul wants to be a rock star. Maka hates the idea of being famous. But when he leaves with his band, Maka realizes painfully just how much she loves him, and begins chasing fame just for another shot with him. Can this sweet starlet capture her rocker's heart? More importantly, do so while keeping paparazzi out of their love life?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs used within this story (read the A/N.)**

**A/N: Hi, guys! Hey, listen, so in this story, since Soul and Maka are gonna be famous singers, and I don't wanna write my own lyrics on here for various reasons, I'm just gonna use already existing songs as though they were written by Soul and Maka. (If that doesn't make any sense, well, just look at the use of "Colder Weather" in this chapter or message me...) I'm not claiming any of these songs, only borrowing; I'll give all the proper owners credit at the end of each chapter.**

**Thank you!**

Spotlight

**Chapter 1:**

She loved him.

She knew she did. She was sure of it. It had taken her three years to fall in love and three, almost four more to realize it. Only now, though, nearly a year later, would she admit it.

Maka was in love with Soul. A tear rolled down her face as she stared at him, speaking to her with a somber expression on his face.

_"Maka...if you're watching this, I'm sorry we haven't seen each other recently. I keep trying to contact you but I just don't have the time anymore. I'll keep trying, though. I don't want you to think I've forgotten about you. I miss you, Maka. A lot."_

Choking on a sob, Maka fell to her knees and reached out to touch his face...but instead her hand came in contact with the smooth, cool glass of the TV. A tear fell out of her other eye against her will. She missed him too.

Soul used to almost never leave his room. Four years ago she had been annoyed by hearing him plucking away at his guitar; he had never done anything else. Just mess with his guitar, repeat random tunes and experiment with chords, some of them quite discordant. However, Soul being the musician he was, he got a hold on the guitar pretty quickly, and before she knew it, she was sitting outside his bedroom door just to hear him play. He started learning how to play his favorite songs. Sometimes, if he was in the mood to, she could even get him to play for her. She remembered he had such a gorgeous voice...he had even taught her how to play.

Then he started writing his own songs. Most of them she couldn't quite understand the lyrics to, but there were a few that were quite clear in their meaning, especially when he finally got an electric guitar. He had recruited Black*Star, Kid, and some kid he met named Alex for his band, and for a while after that it was like they lived together; they were always in Soul's room or Alex's garage or Kid's backyard, jamming away on their instruments.

Maka had scoffed when Soul told her he planned on being famous.

"Why would you wanna do that?" she had asked him. "It sounds like hell. Being surrounded by cameras, always being asked questions, never a moment to yourself."

"That's why I want to be famous!" he had told her. He had repeatedly attempted to explain to her his apparent need for fame, but she would always shake her head and smile; she didn't understand, but whatever floated his boat.

His band got lucky one day. Someone heard them playing and they got asked to play at a local diner, then at a nightclub...they even agreed to play at Chupa Cabra's once. Soul and the boys had come home laughing their asses off, but either refused to tell her why or just couldn't explain through the laughing. Soul and his band did a lot of shows, but he was almost always home afterwards to tell her about it. If he was staying someplace, he'd call her to let her know everything was going great.

Then Soul just...stopped coming home. His band became so well-known that they got signed onto a record label and he went on tour. That was a year ago. He hadn't been home since. He texted her occasionally, called sometimes. But she hadn't seen him in nearly a year.

She looked at him on the TV now, sitting in a room with the boys and a reporter, grinning as he spoke into the microphone. He had piercings all the way down one ear, only three in the other, two in one eyebrow, and one on either side of his bottom lip. He was in a black tee-shirt bearing the logo and the name of his band—_Burn Your Broken Soul_. Tattoos lined both of his upper arms. She hardly recognized him, and yet, he was so familiar. The mischievous look in his crimson eyes, his wildly spiked white hair...there was no doubt that this was the same Soul Eater Evans that she had known for almost eight years.

The same one she fell in love with.

Sighing, she shut off the TV and stood up, wiping the tears off her face. She had things to do. The house hadn't been cleaned for the past two days.

Blair walked in in her usual black, fur-lined coat and her underwear, flipping through letters.

"Nya, I'm home, Maka-chan~!" she sang cheerfully. "I took the liberty of checking the mail on my way home. Here, there's one with your name on it."

She handed Maka a simple envelope with scrawled handwriting on it. Indeed, the name said "Maka-chan." Blair dropped the junk mail on the kitchen counter, like she usually did, and sashayed away to her room. Maka stood perfectly still. She'd know that handwriting anywhere. Walking distractedly into the kitchen—it was her turn to go through junk mail today—she tore open the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper folded into thirds.

When she pulled it out and unfolded it, she saw a letter and...was that a check? She slowly put the check on the counter and kept her hand on it as she read the letter.

"_Hey, Maka._

_Sorry I haven't been in contact recently. You must think I'm a total jerk-off. But I haven't forgotten you. I miss you a lot. I really wanna come back home and see you. I've seen all kinds of cool stuff, but I'm starting to get homesick. (Shut up, I didn't tell you that.)_

_I hope you and Blair are still doing alright. I started thinking about how you guys and the apartment were doing. You still have my number; if anything's wrong you can just call. I'll help you with anything you need._

_Well, anyway, I figured I had enough cash, so I sent you this. Buy yourself something pretty or something."_

Maka chuckled.

"Soul," she murmured, shaking her head and smiling. She looked down at the check that he'd sent and her jaw dropped.

That could not say $3,000! Did he really...? Could he have...?

She read it again and again, but it always said the same thing. She couldn't believe it. He really had sent her and Blair 3,000 dollars.

She could pay off the bills, upgrade a few things, fix and replace appliances and whatnot...the thought crept into her head so that she could afford to fly out to see him, too...but she knew what would happen: she would come back home and just want to fly right back out there and see him again. It would only make her want to stay there with him. Leaving him again would only break her heart further. Sighing, she folded the check back up in the letter and placed it back in the envelope, setting it to the side. She'd find out what to do with it later.

Maka sorted through the junk mail for a bit, and came upon an ad for a certain kind of guitar. She took it and Soul's letter and plopped down on her bed. What was this...Fender Classic Design Acoustic-Electric for $300? She stared at it for a little bit, skimmed through the fine print, then looked at the wall in front of her.

Her room was plastered with posters of Soul and his band. It made her feel like they were still with her. She saw Soul, with all his piercings and tattoos and chains on his jeans...she pulled out an old photo album from under her bed and set it in front of her. She flipped through the whole thing, stopping on some pictures to stare. She looked at Soul then...before all the studs and chains and ink, arm around her, his trademark shark-toothed grin, then remembered seeing him on his TV interview today.

"_So, you mentioned something about regrets...why don't you share some, if that's okay?_"

"_Actually...now that you mention it, I suppose there's nothing I could do now, and I should've thought of it before...I regret leaving my partner behind. I-I guess...I dunno. I haven't seen her in almost a year...come to think of it, I haven't talked to her a whole lot recently, either. *sigh* Maka...if you're watching this, I'm sorry we haven't seen each other recently. I keep trying to contact you but I just don't have the time anymore. I'll keep trying, though. I don't want you to think I've forgotten about you. I miss you, Maka. A lot."_

Maka looked back at the guitar ad, then at the letter Soul had sent her.

_"Buy yourself something pretty or something."_

* * *

Soul sighed and ran his fingers over the keys, wiping the dust on his jeans. It had been so long since he played piano. He had been so concerned with his guitar...funny, he thought, how Black*Star ended up being the official lead guitarist. He took a deep breath. After the interview today, he had begun thinking of Maka again.

How was she doing?

How was she getting along with Blair?

How was the apartment doing?

Was she even at the apartment anymore?

Had she moved out and found someone better?

He sighed and leaned forward. As if on instinct, he began playing a little tune on it. He closed his eyes and swayed with the beat of his own music. It had been nearly eight months since he even touched this thing, and still he knew the keys like his own home.

As he continued to play, he added more chords, more drama, to the original tune. And then, as he so often did when experiencing a fleeting moment of musical creativity, he began singing the first things that came into his head. The piano music made him think of Maka, and of the day he left home for good.

_"She'd take Colorado if he'd take her with him.  
__Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in...  
__And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay.  
She's answered by his taillights  
Glaring through the windowpane._

_Baby, I wanna I see you again.  
But I'm stuck in colder weather.  
Maybe tomorrow will be better.  
Can I call you then?  
I know I'm a rambling man.  
I ain't ever gonna change.  
I got a gypsy's soul to blame  
And I was born for leaving..."_

He stopped playing and opened his eyes. He sighed again. He wasn't even sure if he was ever gonna publish this song. The guys would think it was cheesy. They were a hard-rock band. Even the name said it: "Burn Your Broken Soul." Surely no-one would mind if he kept it as his own personal song...his Maka song.

In worrying about her, he had sent her some money to take care of bills or whatever she wanted to do with it. He half-hoped he could get her out here to see him, but he dismissed it as a distant dream. At this point, with him traveling all over the place, there was no way in hell. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

One year. A whole year he had gone without seeing her. That had to change.

* * *

**A/N: Credit for the music:**

**"Colder Weather" (currently somewhat edited due to playing as a rough draft) - Zac Brown Band**


End file.
